utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Orenji
Character Design Hair color: Short orange hair. Eye color: Dark brown. Shirt: White, gray shoulder section on which turquoise 'machine' marks. The white shirt, orange, there are two sides 'arrow' shaped part, and this quite get down to the skirt.On the left, through the new vessel and the toes are just cut out. On the bottom right is a new special. Skirt: White onions skirt. Feet: Above ankle length white boots Other: Mid-thigh length stockings. Left is orange and white striped, and right is sample orange.She wear one white strap and turquoise headset. Nationality: Hungary 'Catchphrases' *''"I'm glad, that you will be my friend.~"'' *''"Now! We're working, so we singing our feeeeel!!"'' *''"Yokae! Reading with me..please~"'' *''"I want you to be proud of them to me, whom I look up to.!"'' *"Nanu ?! (For example: What?!)" *"Luka ? Luka is a awesome singer!" Voice Configuration Haruka voice is the default them''.'' The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji, and operated. And she still singin in Japanese now. She like a soft, melodic, sometimes more powerful songs, and she like a duet. Please,you use a '''resampler 1.4' type, because i use them for Haruka and Nero too in UTAU 2.67.'' In the new UTAU version, i use a new resampler. In her VCV, i use a resampler or fresamp (with Y or H flags combo). *'BETA' Download: BETA VB (new link) *'ACT 2. (with Nero C voice)' Download: VB ACT2 and for the new OTO!!!! This is need. NEW ACT2 OTO UPLOAD !!!!!!!!2012.12.04 *'*SOFT* Append (with Nero C)' Download: VB *Soft* Append -> NEW SOFT OTO UPLOAD !!!!!!!! 2012.12.04 (you use Y80g-3 flag, thanks~, Nero voice is a same flag. Y80g+20) *'Haruka Orenji VCV (with Nero C)' Download: VCV VB '' ''(Encoded only Hira. Haruka flag: g-3 or 4, sometimes i not ''use flag :3 (as the Bad End Night), Nero flag :g+20)'' *'Haruka Orenji HARD APPEND (with Nero C)' Download:'' HARD APPEND VB '(Haruka flag: g-3, Nero flag :g+20)'' *'Haruka Orenji English VB' (with Nero C) Download: Debut ?????? '' *'Haruka Orenji Korean VB''' (with Nero C) Download:' KOREAN CV + CV VC VB ' (Haruka flag: g+2 or 3, Nero flag :g+20 + Y ,H combos)'' *'''Haruka Orenji Chinese VB (with Nero C) Download: CHINESE CV + CV VC VB (Haruka flag:g-4Y0, Nero flag:g+20Y80H0 or Y ,H combos) Sample /Demo songs Genderbend Haruka Voice genderbend is her cousin, Nero C. They're relations. He voice can't use the default VB, just Haruka ACT2. ACT2 VB with g+19 or 20 flag. Full Name *In Hungarian: Cinthya Peszlen *In stage name: Haruka Orenji Please just keep to her stage , and release name. Extra Character Relation *Megurine Luka (Idol) *'Kaito Shion (Idol)' *'VY2 'Yuma' (Idol, crush <3)' *'Namine Ritsu (She admire he)' *Yokae Orenji (Not Utauloid-twin sister) *Nero C (uncle,friend, fellow''' VocArtloid') *Yume Neiko' (Best friend,singing partner, fellow 'VocArtloid')' *'Mamoru Kyo ( Fellow VocArtloid,friend)' *Kai Kim '(Idol, 'Close Friend, Treats him like a big brother.)' *'KaiKai Kim ('Close friend,Admire, Treats her like a big sister.)' *Yuett Egao '(Idol, 'Close friend, Haruka very like she.)' *'Youe Egao ('Friend, she not talked a so much before, but she admire he.)' *Yusune Yoru (Good Friend)'' *'Ai Ikeda (Best friend >3<,kind of like little sister)' *'Lizabelle Wave (Close friend, Singing partner two, fellow Hungarian-loid)' *Shinta Amaine (Close friends, like her works.) *'Haru Shonta (Close friend, she love play with he.)' *'Rakki Meiyonine (Really close people, Fellow VocArtloids/HUNloids)' *'Kurone Shou (Good friend)' Facts *She usually singing Megurine Luka's songs. *When she do it the house working, she sing the Mr. Music. *She will be very hiperactive about she drink cocoa. *usually reading epic or shoujo manga. *She very love her friends~ *Searching her love..... *She love the sensitive songs. Usage Clause *Do not change her design unless just clothing for a specific song. *Please DO NOT use any other pitches than has been given in the info above. *Allowed to be used freely. *If you use, you show me, please ~ >3< Creator by Serahime-hana. Please, write in if you are using. Please do not change her info. Reference & Designs *All maked © Serahime-hana haruka-reference.png|Haruka Orenji CV + VCV Concept Design append-1.png|Haruka Orenji SWEET APPEND Concept Design Haruka-KOREAN.png|Haruka Orenji KOREAN Concept Design Korean.png|Haruka Orenji & Nero C KOREAN Concept Design Chinese.png|Haruka Orenji & Nero C CHINESE Concept Design harukabox.png|Haruka Orenji DEFAULT Concept Design box_art___haruka_orenji___soft_append_by_alphaelis-d6axkb8.png|Haruka Orenji SWEET APPEND BOXART by Alphaelis Other Using Haruka Orenjihttp://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Nero_C?action=edit&section=12 MMD *Model and parts © owners Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Over 20MB Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from hungary Category:Collective UTAUloids